Itazura
by Yakusha
Summary: by Shirafuji Yui. Based on the Hikaru no Go Heian Gensou Ibun-roku game. What does it take to get Kamo and Konoe together? Or better yet, what 'help' could they live without?
1. Notes and Disclaimers

**Mandatory Notes: YOU HAVE TO READ THIS.** So I'm putting up a false first chapter which may get me in trouble with the administration, but knowing how many people don't read these things...   
  
Anyway, this will be a standard format sort of thing, so if you read many of the works I'll be handling, then one can simply skip to the bottom.   
  
First off, I'm working as a translator for this. Any comments you make are going to be relayed to the Japanese author (hence the "no anonymous reviews" policy). As per usual, neither I nor the Japanese fan meant this work to be considered part of the canon series (anime/manga). It is simply a Japanese fan's work. Translated.   
  
No profit is being made from this translation or the original fanfiction in question.   
  
I'm currently trying, with the help of the wonderful beta readers, to find a balance between Japanese literature style and English literature style. So if it seems strange, it's not your imagination. ^^; A dictionary will be provided at the beginning of each chapter. There are some words that I would simply like the reader to develop an understanding of, or will have no English equivalent.   
  
For the rest, we'll simply have to muddle through. *sweatdrop* 

* * *

**Pairings:** Kamo x Konoe   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Owned by Hotta Yumi & Obata Takeshi. I'm not sure how much belongs to them, actually.   
  
**Warnings:** If you don't know what pairing that is, read about the Hikaru no Go, Heian Gensou Ibunroku game. Also, I'm not sure how close to the NC-17 rating this fic will reach, so WARNINGS. 

* * *

There will be a list of dictionary terms that will be repeated constantly. Heian terms are words that will be used quite often. The dictionary and notes are for words merely used in that chapter. Hopefully I can keep this all straight... 


	2. Chapter 1

Heian Terms:  
  
ayakashi: also, youkai. spirits, kitsune, demons, etc. think Spirited Away.  
dairi: the far back middle section of the capital where the emperor lived and politics were played.  
-dono: at the time, probably used for people of the same rank and below.  
kebiishi: (traditionally spelled 'kebiwishi') very much like a police officer and judge rolled into one.  
kimi: a designation of high rank. sir, or lady, I suppose.  
kizoku: nobility, aristocracy.  
magatama: a piece of jewelry made of metal or precious stones, often times of a half-yin-yang-like shape or that of a teardrop. They were believed to hold mysterious powers of protection.   
(For a nice picture see www(.)infonix.biz(/)magatama(/)top(.)htm)  
mikado: emperor.  
  
Dictionary and Notes:  
  
gomen: "sorry." (gomen ne, gomen na, gomen nasai are all basically the same thing. I won't get into the feeling difference between them.)  
itazura: bad joke or prank.  
kouhai: see senpai.  
manjuu: pancake/waffle thingy with An (adzuki bean) inside.  
o-mamori: charm or amulet.  
omiyage: frequently translated as 'souvenir,' it 


	3. Chapter 2

Translator's Notes: ARGH. That's all I can say. I did 95% of it several months ago, and then LEFT IT ALONE. As a result, the last few sentences have a completely different style and tone to them, because my translation style has changed a bit. (I'm no longer so careful about keeping the literal meanings the same.)  
  
More terms:  
Dango - Known as mochi in Hawaii and rice flour dumpling (or something to that extent) everywhere else.  
Bento, bentou - boxed lunch.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Itazura 2  
  
by Shirafuji Yui  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Akira made as if he had some business, loitering nearby the kebiishi headquarters. He wanted to hand Hikaru the magatama that he was supposed to have given the day before.  
  
However, before Akira could spot Hikaru, Waya spotted Akira first.  
  
"What're you doing here? Ah, whatever. Konoe's supposed to show up soon so why don't you have some dango with us?"  
  
"Da-dango?"  
  
"Yeah, I just saw this really great shop earlier and--hey, there he is. Heeey, Konoe!"  
  
Hikaru had turned around after hearing his name called, stepped forward, and stopped upon he spotting Akira. Nevertheless, he was unable to just ignore Waya, who was busy pumping his arm to get his attention. He went over with a little jog.  
  
"What is it, Waya? And Kamo."  
  
"Let's go eat some dango, Konoe."  
  
"Dango? I'm in the middle of work, you know."  
  
"I got something important to discuss with you. And I'll pay too."  
  
"Well, if it's that important... I guess I can do it while on work," Hikaru said, obviously changing his mind about being diligent.  
  
"Well, if it's something important, then I'll be on my way," Akira said, trying to extricate himself from the conversation.  
  
"What are you talking about? This concerns you too. Come on, let's go." And Waya began walking without preamble.  
  
"Hey... hey wait! Waya!"  
  
Hikaru scrambled off and Akira felt even more lost. He considered simply leaving then, but realized that he wouldn't be able to give Hikaru his present, and so began to trail after them.  
  
"You know the leaves on the top of the mountain are turning red, right? By next month they should be halfway down the mountain. So I've been talking with Isumi-san about how we should take some bentos and have a party over there. There's that childhood friend of yours... Akari no kimi, right? And we should invite Nase no kimi too," Waya said right after ordering the dango.  
  
"Sure, okay... But don't tell me that this was that was so important that you had to pull me out of work to talk about."  
  
"This is important, isn't it?" Waya said, unconcerned. "You don't have to act so serious about work, Konoe. It's not as if you ever been serious about work, right?"  
  
"W-well I could start now ..." Hikaru said, trying to make up an excuse after glancing at Akira.  
  
"Ahh, relax already. Kamo, what about you? Are you free then?"  
  
"Well, if I schedule it with advance notice it should be fine..."  
  
"Great, so it's settled then. The scenery'll be even better with girls around. I wonder who else is left..."  
  
"What about Akari's friend, Tsuda no kimi?"  
  
"Hey yeah that's great. If you can think of anyone else, tell them for me too, okay?"  
  
After the dango and conversation, Waya left, heading back towards the dairi with a promise that he'd tell them as soon as a date is set.  
  
"Um, sorry about yesterday," Hikaru said in a small voice as they watched Waya leave.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
An apology was the last thing he could have expected. Akira turned to look disbelieving at Hikaru.  
  
"I just kind of... yeah... and then left suddenly like that..." Hikaru mumbled, not looking at Akira.  
  
"Well, that's not what I meant. I did think I did something wrong, not you."  
  
Hikaru cast a surprised look at Akira before averting his eyes again. "Well, Kamo you... thinking about the nonsense stuff I said... I thought that you wouldn't want to do that ever again."  
  
"That" had to the kiss, right? Akira didn't want to imagine what would happen if he was mistaken.  
  
"Well, I don't really mind..." he replied.  
  
"Really?" Hikaru stared at Akira.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hikaru stared at him even more for that, then suddenly looked away and began walking.  
  
"Konoe?" Akira called, but received no answer. He wasn't walking fast enough to simply mean that he rejected the notion either. Unsure, Akira followed behind him.  
  
After a while, they came upon a nicely deserted area.  
  
"Kamo, you're..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're nice... so if you don't like it, you should just say so."  
  
It took a bit of time before Akira understood. "You think I'm lying to you just to make you feel better?"  
  
No reply. But Akira could tell that was true by looking at his face.  
  
Akira, after quickly making sure that no one else was around, planted himself in front of Hikaru and put his lips on his. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Eyes wide, Hikaru nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Before I forget it again, here." Akira took a small package out of the breast pocket of his kariginu and handed it to Hikaru.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was supposed to hand it to you yesterday. I don't know why I thought of you when I saw it, but since I heard that it was your birthday, I decided to give it to you as a present."  
  
"...It's beautiful."  
  
Hikaru said smiling as he held out the magatama. Akira felt instantly relieved at the smile.  
  
"A, arigatou," He said, embarrassed.  
  
"I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later then, Kamo," Hikaru muttered, scampering off into the distance.  
  
-  
  
"Oh great... this is bad, I'm so screwed..." Hikaru groaned.  
  
"You mean this?" Akira said, placing a white stone down.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" Hikaru fell backwards and rolled on the floor in frustration.  
  
After learning Go during the Youkai Taiji [youkai extermination], Hikaru had improved rapidly under Sai's instruction. However, Hikaru was still no match for Akira.  
  
They usually played under a handicap, but because Hikaru demanded to play an even match every once in a while, Akira would respond in kind.  
  
"Man, even without the handicap you don't show any mercy."  
  
"Oh, so you want me to show you mercy?"  
  
"No! It's no fun if I win when you're not even trying."  
  
"That's what I thought. But even though you can't beat me right now, every single time we do this without a handicap you've been getting better. You've been getting less defensive and more offensive when we switch back to the other way."  
  
"I guess... but I still make mistakes like this..."  
  
"That's true. You still play too cautiously in some areas and needlessly defend, and sometimes you attack when you still have to defend certain points. But it all becomes experience in the end and you'll learn."  
  
And so they continued to play for a while, until Hikaru stood and announced his departure.  
  
This time, Akira didn't bother to see him out the door. He tried that the night that he gave him the magatama but Hikaru stopped him and said, "You may not mind now but you'd better tell me if you do one day." Then he gave him a kiss, and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
After that, it had become a custom to see him off with a kiss.  
  
"Later then." And again, Hikaru left after a kiss.  
  
Akira's thoughts were jumbled as he watched him go.  
  
It was unmistakable that Hikaru really wanted to kiss him. He pressed his point enough that Hikaru didn't want to coerce him for Akira to figure that out.  
  
However, it was no spectacular or wild kiss like the first time. It was simply a touch on the lips for a second or two.  
  
What that kind of kiss could mean, Akira had no idea. When he thought of Sai doing the same kind of kiss to Hikaru, his heart did little flip-flops.  
  
He guessed that there wouldn't be any kiss like that because he was just too inexperienced for that sort of thing. Or maybe he realized he couldn't do that with anyone else other than Sai. But if that were the case, why does would he want to do that to him?  
  
Well, the several times Hikaru had tried to avoid it, but after that, it seemed as if he got used to it. Akira couldn't help the strange look Hikaru gave him; it was as if he wanted more.  
  
At times like that, it was all he could do to control himself. He wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him just like the first time.  
  
But Hikaru would probably never speak to him again if that happened. He let it go once, but because he had no idea what was going through the kebiishi's head, he had to make sure.  
  
Akira was about to hit his limit from frustration at his own caution and Hikaru's incomprehensible actions. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hugs and Thanks go out to Starchanchan, who betaed. I was more timid about changing the order of the lines, but I think that it does help to enjoy the storyline a bit more, as far as reading logic is concerned.... so tell me what you think.  
  
More terms:  
shikimono - It's like a carpet or a rug.  
bakayaro - Idiot, literally speaking. Can be translated as asshole or jerk.  
-ya - Some sort of selling place. It could be a stand, a shop, or even the person doing the selling.  
  
[1] strange - As in the idea of the word wrong. This is a really hard term to translate. It's weird with a bad feel, let's just say. (They have words for strange that aren't bad, if you're wondering.)  
  
[2] Um doesn't the komi rule, which was created after Shuusaku's time, allow the half point to come into play, and usually only when the handicap is not in place, right? I'm only a beginner, but... multiple sweatdrops I took the liberty of putting back in the 5.5 points...  
  
[3] note: changed from daikkirai - I hate you, which sounds just silly in English.  
  
Notes: Here's where the smut starts. (Which isn't saying much, since it's not very descriptive, but I would never write something like this on my own... so if that part sucks, it's all my fault.) I keep saying I'm going to get banned for this, but we'll see if I get my ass kicked on this one. I want to stay on here for as long as I can, so don't ban me just yet, please? Again, the usual bitching about how my translation style changed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Itazura 3  
  
by Shirafuji Yui  
  
-  
  
"How about here? You can see pretty well from here..." Waya said confidently.  
  
The time that they promised to see the autumn leaves made at the dango-ya some time back finally came, and so they took their bentous with them and headed for the northern mountain.  
  
"It's really nice!"  
  
"And here I thought you only cared about the food, Waya."  
  
"Want to eat those words, Konoe?"  
  
"Stop it, you two."  
  
It was a pretty normal exchange for Hikaru and Waya. Even Isumi, who stepped between them, smiled easily.  
  
"Hey, move. Lemme through."  
  
They spread out the shikimono, laid out the bentou, and promptly dug in.  
  
This was a fun affair for Isumi and Waya, who were close to the others, but for Akira, it was no such thing. When one counted Hikaru's friends from work, like Kaga and Mitani, it was all one could do to make sure that they wouldn't get on each other's nerves.  
  
Kaga and the others wouldn't really look at him, which was both a good thing as well as a source of irritation. However, he eventually grew tired of it and stood up.  
  
"?"  
  
He had originally gotten up to get away from the moody atmosphere, but right after he stood, he felt something. It came from behind everyone, a little farther back.  
  
(What's this aura?)  
  
Tugged by the strange feeling, he continued to move farther back.  
  
Suddenly, he heard his name.  
  
"Kamo?" Hikaru had followed him.  
  
"Konoe?"  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"I sensed something strange."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Yeah. From there."  
  
"O-oh. Okay, that's okay then."  
  
"...?"  
  
"It's just that Kaga and the others came and stuff, and I know you don't like them and they don't like you, so I thought you probably didn't want to stick around them for too long..."  
  
"..." Akira was touched by Hikaru's gesture. "I'm fine. I just wanted to check this out a bit."  
  
The onmyouji thought it wasn't worth mentioning that he had only noticed the aura after he got fed up with the other kebiishi.  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
Akira considered it, then nodded. The aura had a very old feeling to it, so the chances of it being a threat to Hikaru were actually very low.  
  
After going for a bit, Akira stopped. "...Here it is."  
  
It looked like some sort of room or area made of stone, but the base had long been loosened and ruined by a heavy rain.  
  
"It... it looks kinda like something was kept inside here."  
  
"That's exactly it. It was probably sealed off, but something happened to the stones and the seal was broken. It was very old, after all."  
  
"So, then..."  
  
"Yes. Whatever was sealed inside is loose now."  
  
"W-what?! Shouldn't we be panicking or something?"  
  
"There's no trace of it around here. It's been here for a long time, so that's why I felt it, but..."  
  
"You mean you don't know where it went?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Well, it means that either the ayakashi is weak and thus emits a weak aura, or has left quite a while ago and hasn't caused any trouble since. So either way, there's no need to create a fuss about it."  
  
"....I see. But we should put in the word about this, so we can keep a lookout for it."  
  
"That's true. It doesn't may not be anything powerful, but if it's been only here only recently, then something might happen soon."  
  
None too thrilled with the prospect and without knowing for sure whether Akira's guess was correct or not, they left the area and returned to the others.  
  
-  
  
"Kaga!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A small but clear voice cut through the forest when they were almost halfway back to the picnic spot. Their eyes were drawn to the voice, where behind the bushes, under a large tree, were two shadows.  
  
One was Kaga's, and the other was Tsutsui's.  
  
"Wait! You didn't say we'd do anything more than that!" Tsutsui was trying to push Kaga off of him, but he wasn't strong enough. Kaga was overpowering him.  
  
Hiding in the bushes, Hikaru and Akira couldn't really see what was going on, but they knew exactly what was happening from the sounds that Tsutsui was making.  
  
(I had no idea that they were...)  
  
Akira had no intention to stay and watch, but the shock just wouldn't let him go. Instead...  
  
"Come on, Kamo!" was all Hikaru said when he dragged him out of the area. They all but ran from the place in their hurry. Akira was about to say something about how Hikaru didn't need to pull him that hard, when the other boy suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I can't believe them, really," Hikaru said, looking away from Akira after letting go of his arm.  
  
"Well, I don't suppose they thought that people would be watching."  
  
Hikaru turned around at Akira's reply. Hikaru's dubious expression told him that he had completely lost him with that one.  
  
"Well, yeah, but they're both guys, aren't they?"  
  
That was unexpected.  
  
If Akira hadn't known about Hikaru and Sai's relationship, he might have agreed, but considering that he /did/ know and had already kissed Hikaru many times, it was completely unexpected. Akira hesitated before answering.  
  
"Isn't it, well, wrong for two guys to do something like that?" [1]  
  
...except that it didn't sound like that Hikaru meant it that way; it was more like he didn't /want/ to think that it was wrong. Akira, noticing this, thought his answer out carefully.  
  
"It... might be strange, yes." Instead of answering right away, he tried to get more out of Hikaru about his intentions.  
  
"It is weird. Most guys wouldn't do something like that, right?"  
  
"Well, most. But I've heard of people like that before, so as long as they both consent to it, it can't be that bad."  
  
"If they both... consent...?"  
  
"If one side isn't forced to it. It's sad, but there are many people who aren't with the person they want to be with. In a house they don't care for, with a partner they don't like. Arranged marriages are common, after all. When you compare it like that, even if the partner is of the same sex, the most important thing would be that they like each other."  
  
Hikaru thought on that for a while. "So you're saying, Kamo, that you wouldn't just ignore it and actually say that it's okay? But guys can't do that, right?"  
  
"......I think it depends on the person. Not everyone could do that to any woman."  
  
It wasn't like Akira could say that he couldn't imagine doing that sort of thing with anyone but Konoe. So, he thought, what he had said was the better answer.  
  
Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but then only turned around and started to walk back.  
  
(What was he going to say? Didn't his relationship with Sai go well?)  
  
Speaking of which, for Hikaru, who spoke whatever came to his mind, he had been rather vague and hesitant with his words rather often. At the most, it seemed that that was the reason he had started with his kiss with Akira, but it could have been connected with his relationship with Sai.  
  
(What if... what if Sai and Konoe didn't...? Then if it was simply one-sided, and somehow the relationship turned physical... Wouldn't that explain why Konoe's been acting this way? Maybe he wanted to find out something when he kissed me. But what that was, I have no idea...)  
  
He wanted to help Hikaru, but no matter which way he looked at it, he had no idea what it was that Hikaru wanted.  
  
As Akira followed him back, he thought about how he should deal with Hikaru.  
  
-  
  
When they left the mountain, Hikaru said that he wanted to play a game, so he followed him back to Akira's place.  
  
The handicap was supposed to make the game fair in Hikaru's favor, but with Hikaru's lack of concentration on the board, Akira was hard-pressed to say that he was really playing at all. But that was true for Akira as well; his mind had been going around in circles and he couldn't keep his mind on the game at all.  
  
After the battle on the center region of the board, Akira won by nine points. [2] As usual, Akira held a discussion of what Hikaru should have done instead. Hikaru listened quietly, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. "I'll be off, then," he said as he stood.  
  
And, just like usual, a kiss from Hikaru.  
  
Usually, it would have been over after a second, but today it didn't end like that. Akira wrapped his arms around Hikaru and pressed his lips to Hikaru's retreating ones for a second kiss.  
  
"?!"  
  
Hikaru froze, but didn't resist. After making sure he wasn't going to stop, Akira slowly deepened the kiss, just like the first time. He coaxed a response from Hikaru, who hesitantly began to respond.  
  
There was nothing that implied that Hikaru didn't like what they were doing, but just to make sure, with Hikaru's actions not really starting anything, Akira took the initiative.  
  
(If I kissed him just like the first time, then maybe something will happen.)  
  
That particular reasoning behind the kiss, carefully thought out on the way back and during the game, had somehow flown out the window; Akira was only thinking about how much he loved him. His mind closed out everything but the passion of the moment.  
  
After a while, it seemed as if Hikaru was going to fall over, but Akira just couldn't let go of him, and continued the kiss.  
  
Until Hikaru's knees gave out.  
  
"Ba-baka-yaro!! Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"G, gomen."  
  
With that, Hikaru just sort of collapsed onto the floor. Akira, however, couldn't take his eyes off of his red face or swollen lips. When he came close enough to almost breathe on him, Hikaru scrambled to put his hands in the way.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kiss you."  
  
(If I did, then neither of us would be able to breathe.) As Akira whispered that, Hikaru angrily glared up at him.  
  
"Th-that's not what I meant by 'I don't want to do this anymore!'" Searching for words, Hikaru worked his mouth, but nothing came out. Eventually, in desperation, he said, "You're a guy too, got it?!"  
  
"...Oh." Akira finally realized that Hikaru wasn't resisting because he didn't want it, but because he had physical reasons to want to cut it off there.  
  
(I guess he really did like it, then...)  
  
Akira was somehow very pleased and very embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"Ah, so you mean the first time you...?"  
  
At Akira's question, Hikaru turned more and more red. Akira had no idea what he was going to say, but somehow Hikaru was just so precious and lovable that...  
  
"...Shall I do you?" Somehow those words, so unexpected, came out of his mouth.  
  
Before Hikaru could come to his senses, Akira's hand touched his crotch.  
  
"Wah!!"  
  
Ignoring the way Hikaru jumped at the touch, he took him gently into his hand and began to massage him.  
  
"K-kamo..."  
  
Hikaru's shaking voice somehow seemed to be sweeter than usual. Akira continued his efforts. It seemed as if Hikaru didn't know what to do and yet still wanted it, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Akira's neck, burying his head into his shoulders.  
  
Akira slowly managed to coax him out of the lower half of his clothing, and when he touched him there directly, Hikaru shuddered and moaned softly.  
  
Somehow, that soft whisper in his ears made Akira feel lightheaded.  
  
Akira felt confused. /He/ was doing this to Hikaru, but Hikaru wasn't actually doing anything to /him/. Even still, he had never felt like this before and was suddenly very aware of the part of him that mirrored Hikaru's.  
  
With that feeling in mind, Akira's pleasure was added to Hikaru's own when he came.  
  
-  
  
"Oh... um, I... can I do you?" Hikaru said finally, after being being in such a stupor that Akira had even had to help him dress. By the time he finally stood up, Akira had brought him something to drink.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I-I mean, it's not fair if I'm the only one that receives, right? So I want to do you too."  
  
At those words, Akira suddenly knew what it felt like to be struck by lightning.  
  
What had happened just now was mostly that he had been seized by the moment in his desire for Hikaru. In other words, he had lost control of his desire. "I want to make him feel good" was admittedly a feeling in play, but "if I let him go now, for a guy, that'd be cruel" didn't really factor in his actions.  
  
On the other hand, he still had no idea how close Hikaru and Sai's relationship had been, so he was starting to have regrets as to whether what he had done was a good idea or not. He wasn't sure how much Sai had wanted Hikaru, but he was pretty sure that the rules worked differently between the two relationships.  
  
So Akira had never considered the fact that Hikaru might actually want to do the same thing to him.  
  
Naturally, Akira turned him down. "Ah... no, I'm fine."  
  
And he thought that Hikaru would back down from his offer.  
  
But apparently, Hikaru didn't think he'd be turned down.  
  
"Why?" Surprise was written all over his face.  
  
"Wh, why? I'm fine, so..."  
  
Hikaru's expression changed then. "...Is that so."  
  
Obviously displeased, he stood. "Fine, I got it!! You... you... you asshole!" [3] And with that mysterious outburst, he stalked out of the room.  
  
"K-konoe....?" Akira stuttered, still in shock. "W-wait, why are you so mad?" he asked the now-empty air. "Just because it's not fair if I'm the only one who did it? But that's not really something to be so angry about... And... what was all that about...?" Akira wondered, finally realizing what Hikaru had called him. "I must have done something wrong... but maybe it wasn't that it was unfair, but maybe that I did something worse..."  
  
Left alone, Akira sat wrapped in his thoughts, still in utter confusion.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Akira-kun (who I love)... I mean, Kamo-kun... is the main character of "Itazura," but in chapters four and five, Hikaru will be the main character. If you don't want to see Hikaru kissed, or even if you do want to know his side of the story, please be forewarned. 


End file.
